


Tsuyogaru bokutachi ni kidzuite yo ima sugu dakishimete hoshii (Notice us as we act tough, and hug us right away)

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [6]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Chocolate, Confrontations, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “So? To what do I owe waking up to the sight of my beautiful, beautiful boyfriend baking?”“Flattery won’t get you to lick the bowl once I’ll be done, Ko.”





	Tsuyogaru bokutachi ni kidzuite yo ima sugu dakishimete hoshii (Notice us as we act tough, and hug us right away)

**Title:** Tsuyogaru bokutachi ni kidzuite yo ima sugu dakishimete hoshii (Notice us as we act tough, and hug us right away)

 **Characters:** Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei

 **Pairing:** Yabu Kota/Inoo Kei

 **Rating:** G

 **Word count:** 2.087

**Prompt:[296\. Candy-coated dreams.](http://vogue91.blogspot.it/2018/05/500themes.html)**

**N/A:** The title is from Pet Shop Love Motion. I swear. 

 

When Kota woke up that morning, he felt strangely at ease.

It wasn’t common for him, since he had never really been a morning person at all.

He rolled into bed for a while, acknowledging that Kei wasn’t there, and he finally sat up, realizing the reason behind his good mood.

There was a heavenly scent in the air, and he closed his eyes briefly, enjoying it, candy-coated dreams starting to float in front of him.

He had never been much of a sweet tooth, but smelling that scent at that time of day and inside the apartment was a whole different thing.

Then he looked at the calendar and smiled, surprised.

He headed toward the kitchen and stopped on the door frame, leaning against it and crossing his arms, his smile widening.

Kei was busy with the content of some bowls, wearing one of Kota’s shirts and nothing else; Yabu smirked, knowing it was something the younger had always had a weird fixation with. And, he had to admit, it did something for him as well.

He walked inside, stealthily, and as a result Kei jumped when he put his hands on his hips.

“Ko!” he yelled, waving a dirty wooden spoon at him. Kota leant over to lick at it, grinning.

“Seems good.” he said, then he moved his lips on Inoo’s, who despite the scare recovered pretty easily and willingly accepted the kiss.

“Good morning.” the younger said, once they parted.

“Good morning.” Kota replied, looking around. “So? To what do I owe waking up to the sight of my beautiful, beautiful boyfriend baking?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

Kei scoffed, putting the spoon down and walking toward him, pushing on his chest so that he would back off.

“Flattery won’t get you to lick the bowl once I’ll be done, Ko.” he pointed out. “That’s expressly a chef’s prerogative.”

Yabu chuckled, shaking his head.

“Fine. Can I lick the chef once he’ll be done?” he asked then, and while anyone else would've told him he was an idiot, Kei seemed to be genuinely evaluating his suggestion.

“We’ll see.” he conceded then, and went back to business. “There’s coffee, if you want some. But I didn’t make anything for breakfast yet, you’ll have to deal with that on your own.” he informed him, pouring some flour into the bowl, focusing on the stirring.

“That’s okay, coffee will do.” he said, pouring a cup of it and sitting down at the table. “So, really... what are you doing?” he asked, a little smug.

“Well, I woke up early this morning, and I really didn’t know how to occupy time. So I thought that I wanted to do something creative, and I started cooking. Ryo-chan’s given me this recipe for apple pie, and I’ve wanted to try it for a while. I’ve figured, since it’s pretty cold outside, it should be a nice dessert to have if we eat it while it’s still hot.” he explained.

And any smugness disappeared from Kota’s face, alongside the candy-covered dreams, which suddenly didn’t seem so romantic anymore.

“Oh.” he just said, hesitating. “Apple pie?” he asked.

“You don’t like it?” the younger turned toward him, looking concerned.

“No. No, I definitely like it. I just thought you were cooking something else, that’s all.”

Kei looked at the bowl, then at his boyfriend, and let go the first to join Kota at the table.

“Is there something I’m missing?” he asked, looking at him through half-closed eyes.

Yabu groaned.

He really wished he hadn't gotten his hopes up now.

“Kei-chan, do you  know what day is today?”

Inoo straightened up.

“Your birthday is been a couple of weeks ago, our anniversary’s in May.” he said fast, as if it was a test. Then he turned to look at the calendar, opening his eyes wide. “Oh.” he just said.

Kota didn’t say anything and looked at him.

He didn’t have any particular expectation about his reaction.

For sure, though, he wasn’t expecting him to bang his hand on the table.

“Yabu Kota, you’re an idiot.” he hissed, getting up and glaring at him. “And you’re a bigot, and a Neanderthal, and a stick-in-the-mud son of a... no, that’s not fair, I like your mother. She’s taught you all the good manners she could, it’s not her fault if you’ve come out this sort of brainless monkey.” he said, taking a deep breath and leaving the kitchen, headed toward the living room.

Kota was speechless.

He had a serious hard time understanding what he could’ve possibly done to deserve the name-calling.

It took him a while, but in the end he got up and joined his boyfriend, finding him sitting on the couch, his knees up and under the shirt, looking at a point in front of himself and chewing on his nails.

“Kei?” he called him, tentatively.

“What?” the other almost snarled.

“I’m sorry. Whatever it is I’ve done, I'm sure I didn’t mean to. Would... would you explain to me why you’ve gotten so mad?” he asked.

Kei looked at him with the expression he used whenever he thought his boyfriend was being particularly dense.

And Kota felt just like that, so he didn’t mind. Not more than being called a bigot and a Neanderthal, anyway.

“It’s damn Valentine’s day, Kota.” Kei explained, turning to face him, looking even angrier in this perspective. “So I suppose you woke up, saw I was baking and thought I had finally surrendered to my role as the girl in this relationship and was cooking something with lots and lots of chocolate for _my man_?” he asked, scoffing.

Oh. So that was it.

“Kei...” he said, trying to be as patient as possible. “That’s absolutely not what I meant. But you have to admit it’s a pretty weird coincidence that you’ve decided to bake on February the 14th, isn’t it?” he asked, trying to help his case.

As if he didn’t know that it was pointless.

“And your thought went straight to the fact that I was going to give you chocolate?” Kei arched an eyebrow. “We’ve known each other forever, Kota. We’ve been together for more than both of us care to remember. Have we ever, _ever_ done something for Valentine’s day?”

Kota winced.

“No, we haven’t, because it’s stupid.” he admitted. “But still, Kei... you can't really crucify me for having thought that. What’s all the fuss about being the girl or not? That has nothing to do with it.”

Kei wasn’t looking at him anymore. He had rested his chin on his legs, and seemed thoughtful. Definitely a bad sign.

“It has all to do with that.” he murmured, then he raised his eyes on the elder again. “You _do_ actually think of me as the girl, don’t you?” he asked then, and he looked pretty damn serious, and then Kota knew that it wasn’t going to be the usual bickering, but an open battle against what Kei had put in his mind.

“That’s just stupid.” he said, because he couldn’t really help it. “We’re two men. Saying that you’re the girl is like looking at chopsticks and asking which one’s the fork*.” he sighed. “Kei, I really don’t think it’s worth to...”

“Makes sense though, doesn’t it?” Kei interrupted him. “I’m the one who comes whining to you whenever something go wrong. I’m the one taking care of stuff around the house. I’m the one who always has to listen to you say that I see problems where there aren't any. And you, on the other hand, are the one fucking me. So I suppose now I should just go and give you chocolate.” he said, and the fact that he looked more sad than angry almost made Kota panic.

Had he not, he would've pointed out that building this whole mess about a misunderstanding was actually pretty girly. But he really didn’t want to die young.

“Kei...” he murmured, kneeling next to the couch and bringing a hand to his shoulder. “Can't we just forget it? I swear, I don’t see you as a girl at all. I’ve just thought something I shouldn’t have, that’s it.” he got up, sitting next to him and wrapping his arm around the younger’s waist. “We’ve got the whole day off, and you looked really excited about the pie. Why don’t we go back to the kitchen and pretend nothing’s happened?” he almost begged him.

Kei, though, pulled away from his hold and shrugged.

“Yeah, I’ll go finish baking the pie. It’d be a waste to let it sit there.” he murmured, then left for the kitchen.

Kota counted to ten.

A couple times, to be sure.

And then he made his decision.

Desperate times, desperate measures he thought, and went to the bedroom, quickly putting on some clothes and getting out.

 

~

 

“Kei-chan?” he called once he got back.

He found his boyfriend in the kitchen, sitting at the table and reading a book. The pie was in the oven, and it actually smelled really good.

The younger raised his eyes on him, looking annoyed.

“Where have you been?” he asked, putting down the book.

Kota sighed, entering the kitchen with his hands behind his back.

“Listen, Kei...” he said, biting on his lower lip. “I’m so sorry if I’ve minimized. For you to get this angry, I suppose it must be a sore spot. And I honestly had no idea, because you’ve never said anything to me. I still think it’s neither here nor there, but... if it helps...” he got closer, putting the box of chocolate on the table in front of him. “Happy Valentine’s day.”

Kei stared intently at the box, frowning.

Kota had thought thoroughly about it; it could’ve gone down two ways: Kei could forgive him, or he could kill him.

Nice and clean.

When his boyfriend burst out laughing, though, he couldn’t help but sighing in relief.

“You’re really an idiot, Ko.” he said, getting up and pressing a kiss on the elder’s lips.

“I’m glad I’m back to just being an idiot. That’s an improvement from an hour ago.” he commented, and Kei shrugged.

“You deserved it.” he brought his hands around his neck, pressing himself against him. “I know you don’t realize it Ko, but sometimes you really do treat me like your girlfriend. Just because I’m a little... well... I suppose I’m not that manly.” he admitted, wincing.

It was Kota’s turn to laugh; then he leant down, kissing him again.

“No, you’re not.” he admitted. “But I couldn’t care less, Kei-chan. I don’t care if you’re a man or a woman. Or a plant, or a rocking horse. Seriously, I love you for who you are, that’s why I didn’t see the point of arguing over it. And the fact that sometimes you _like_ to play the part of the girl does nothing to change the idea I have of you. Which is that you are a very beautiful man. _My_ very beautiful man.”

Kei couldn’t hold back a smile, and shook his head.

“Told you, Ko. Flattery isn’t going to take you anywhere.” he remembered him.

“How about chocolate?” the elder asked, nodding toward the box.

“Now, see, that we can talk about.” Inoo said, sitting down again and unwrapping the box, taking a chocolate and eating it. “Delicious.” he said, satisfied.

“So, what’s your answer, Inoo Kei?” Kota said, his hands behind his back and the tips of his feet joined, the girliest pose he managed to get. “Will you be my Valentine?” he asked, smirking.

Kei pretended to think about it, then shrugged.

“I don’t know. Will you keep being such an idiot for the rest of our lives?” he got up again, grinning.

“Most definitely.” the elder stated, almost proud.

“Then the answer’s most definitely yes.” and he hugged him, pressing their lips together, relishing the elder’s hold on him.

It lasted for a while, and once they parted Kota looked smug all over again.

“Great. And now that I’ve brilliantly settled the matter.” he told him, clinging to his shirt and batting his eyelashes. “We can talk about what you’re going to give me on White Day.”

Kei slapped him playfully, and he had been about to tell him that it was a very bad thing to hit a girl, but then he gave up.

If that was the price for the smile on his boyfriend’s face, there weren’t enough box of chocolates or slaps in the world.

 

 

 

* _Ellen DeGeneres_


End file.
